Smile
by kneyly5
Summary: At that moment, the boy looked up to her face, and made a small noise. "A-Ano..." "Why are you helping me?" "Ahh... well...." The boy blushed. The first EVER! HalliHana Pairing!I know it's weird but if they would have met, they would be the CUTEST couple
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **Ok... This has got to be, the Crackiest pairing I have ever thought up. And I'm in love with it! I'm sorry if Hallibel sounds a little out of character but I couldn't think much more since I don't know her that well.

Wow... HallibelxHanatarou...HalliHana...BelTarou.... I like the one in the middle! Yeah... HalliHana that's got a nice ring to it!

Long Live the CRACK PAIRING!!!!

**Kneyly5 does not own Bleach in any way shape or form Ocs are all mine though.**

**-Smile-**

**

* * *

**

A Shinigami was healing her.

Tia Hallibel was doomed to die like a dog, after her battle with that squad captain she deserved death for such disgrace. And yet, a male Shinigami was healing her, did he not considered her an enemy?

She looked at her surroundings, it was silent, still, the sun was high in it's zenith, the debris of the pseudo Karakura Town was everywhere, blood decorated the rubble and grass and Hallibel is no different, propped against a tree. Her mask was partially broken, her jacket was torn to shreds so her breast were visible for all to see, especially to the boy. The open scar on her torso stung a little by the wind, however that stinging was going away. She felt numb, and yet she felt soothed by the healing.

The Shinigami, who's hands glowing faintly of a light azure color, didn't seem strong, she can barely feel any, if any, spiritual pressure from him, the boy was small in stature, navy hair surrounded his face, wide dark eyes staring at the wound she obtain from her battle worthy opponent, he had a small nose, as well as a small mouth which wriggled and pursed itself numerous times.

She just stared a his lips, those especially small child-like lips, he looked so very nervous, yet so very concentrated on his healing. Hallibel just watch, curious.

_What would it looked like if he'd smiled?_

That thought streaked her mind like lightning and disappeared just as fast. What a wild, deviant thought! What in her subconscious could make Hallibel think such a ridiculous thing especially from a Shinigami? But he smelled of medicinal herbs, and his lips looked so small, and is that a plump bottom lip?

She could not comprehend the situation she's in.

At that moment, the boy looked up to her face, and made a small noise. "A-Ano..." "Why are you helping me?" "Ahh... well...." The boy blushed. The blond continued to stare at him, her green eyes were gleaming, the boy faltered under her gaze, "Well... T-That's b-because..." She watched the small adam's apple bobbing. "U-Um... Well... Um... B-Because I wanted to?" Hallibel rose a brow, "U-Um... My name is Hanatarou Y-Yamada, Seventh Seat of the Fourth Division of t-the Gotei 13... I-It's n-nice to meet you!"

_Ah, he smiled..._

It was such a nervous-filled scared smile, almost half forced if she have to guess, but the other half looked natural and genuine, like he was more than happy to help. The tercera espada nearly felt the blood in her veins heat up and rushed to her face, nearly. Still in composure, she question with the same soft, cold tone of voice, "Why are you healing me? Is it for interrogation? Do you wish to know more about Aizen? Well... I have no care for that Shinigami, I never had." The boy quickly shook his head, "N-No! That's not it at all!"

"Then why are you healing me?" The boy, Hanatarou, blushed a pretty color after starring deep into her eyes, "Because... I um... Didn't want to see some like you... dying like this..." She can tell that he was leaving something else out, something that seems important to him. Instead of pursuing it, she introduced herself, "My name is Tia Hallibel, the Tercera Espada, It is nice to meet you as well." Hanatarou smiled once more, "Tia Hallibel-san... That's a pretty name!"

_Ah... That lovely, innocent smile..._

"H-Hallibel-san... Would you mind if you turn the other side? I-I don't want to impose..." That smile was lingering his face, "I-_i would like to heal that scar as well..."

_It suits him well..._

* * *

Hanatarou worked hard throughout the whole day and tired himself out, during the time, Hallibel knew a little more about him, and vice versa. And when he smiled, she could just watch those lips curving upwards oh-so nicely....

"H-Hallibel-san, I-I'm done with your healing," Hanatarou announced, stifling a yawn, "... Are you tired?" She had to ask, because she was curious, "M-Mnn... I haven't done something like this in awhile, I apologize if it's a rude notion."

"No. It's quite understandable, for your helping me, I thank you and forever be indebted to you, Hanatarou-san." Hallibel politely proclaimed. That made Hanatarou blush in embarrassment, and graced her with one of his lovely smiles.

"Pease, call me Hana-chan, everybody does."

_How odd..._ The blond thought, _And yet, it suits him so incredibly well..._ She didn't know it but, she like it.

"Very well. Hana-chan." It sounded foreign to ears, yet tasted pleasantly well on her lips.

Ah.... Another smile graced his lips.

* * *

**A/N-** Well what do you think? like it? hate it? this is the first story checked off on +The List+ so please wait for more.

If you like this pairing pleas review me to pick out a word involving this odd yet adorable pairing

Any questions on why I choose them, please don't hesitate to ask.

**HalliHana RULES!!!!**


	2. Author's note

**Please Read.**

I know and understand you're love for this crack parining is enormous as my own and I supported and shipped it however please understand that the last two one-shots Smile and Unexpected are exactly one-shots and I would not be writing anymore in either. Instead Please follow a contiuation of the story If Possible as the story itself follows the storyline and combined the two I'm sure you'll love it ^_^.

Halihana Fans UNITE!


End file.
